


Crepuscular

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [237]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, itty-bitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crepuscular: adjective: kri-ˈpəs-kyə-lər: of, relating to, or resembling twilight</p>
<p>The early Romans had two words for "twilight." "Crepusculum" was favored by Roman writers for the half-light of evening, just after the sun sets; it is a diminutive formation based on their word for "dusky," which is "creper." "Diluculum" was reserved for morning twilight, just before the sun rises - it is related to lucidus, meaning "bright." We didn't embrace either of these Latin nouns as substitutes for our Middle English "twilight," but we did form the adjective "crepuscular" in the 17th century. At first, it only meant "dim" or "indistinct," often used in a figurative sense. In the 1820s, we added its special zoological sense, describing animals that are most active at twilight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crepuscular

John made his usual brief examination of the body, then stepped back into the shadows of the late afternoon and watched Sherlock take over the scene. After all this time, it still surprised him, the fluid grace of his actions, how his eyes missed nothi-he drew a sharp breath in as the crepuscular light hit the detective's angular face, briefly softening his features and once again, John wondered how it was that of anyone, Sherlock had chosen him.

"Don't you agree, John?" Sherlock asked him, then, and all eyes were focused on him suddenly. 

Damn. It was something about time of death, right? Hell.

"Hmmm? Yes, yes of course." Thoughtful, right? I looked thoughtful - 

Sherlock nodded, rattled off everything except the suspect's astrological sign and tea preference, though he probably could have given Lestrade that as well, but he had learned not to go overboard, and had seen something in John's eyes that required his immediate attention.

"If you need us, you know where we live, but even you lot should be able to finish this..."

"Right." Lestrade rolled his eyes and winked at John. "I'll text if we need his Royal Highness again, just lock the door this time, yeah?"


End file.
